


마지막 (The Last)

by ashestoroses018



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Nothing major though, So much angst, nerds have a ton of flavor in just one tiny piece, some spoilers for seven's route, some spoilers for zen's route, this work is like a nerd of angst, you know that wonka candy called nerds?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoroses018/pseuds/ashestoroses018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the other side of the [hacker]<br/>Stands my weak self, it’s quite dangerous</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Agust D/Suga/Min Yoongi lyrics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	마지막 (The Last)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/gifts).



Luciel found himself glancing at the CCTV at Rika’s apartment, missing your presence immensely. It had become a habit for him to glance over every few seconds, just to see if he could catch a glimpse of you…

However, since the bomb scare – and the crazy intruder in Rika’s apartment – Zen had kept you at his apartment. At least until the party was over.

Luciel was so glad that Zen made you happy, but he found himself selfishly wishing it was him you’d chosen. He knew more about you than you knew about yourself, and all he saw was a cute, sweet, kind girl who would never hurt a fly if she could avoid it.

Honestly, you were too good for him. It was for the best that you had chosen someone other than him. However, he wasn’t even certain he could look at you at the party tomorrow. Perhaps he’d just hide in the back and catch up on work. Vanderwood was getting on him about being behind, anyway.

Yeah, that’s what he’d do…


End file.
